


And remember how to love

by InconsistentBell



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, It's just them hanging out, and Chloe feeling good for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconsistentBell/pseuds/InconsistentBell
Summary: Chloe feels happy, amongst other things.Alternative title: what if things stopped being shit for Chloe for like a minute





	And remember how to love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EclecticSorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticSorcerer/gifts).



> Title is from the song Catching and Releasing by Matt Simons bc that has the Indie Vibe I was looking for in this fic
> 
> This is a little exploration of Chloe! Have fun!

Sometimes Chloe is angry, sometimes Chloe is excited, and sometimes Chloe is terrified, but it has been a while since Chloe was happy.

Not happy in the way one might be when one is taking one's mind away from bad things, not happy in the way one might be when something bad doesn't happen for a change, but like, actually happy.

If Chloe had to say, it must've been since Rachel Amber.

This time it's different, because this time she's with Max and Max is like, the least Rachel Amber person ever. But she's happy again, after a longass time, and she doesn't know what to do with herself. She's angry because she's always a little angry, but it's not the bad kind this time, just the aggressive kind. She's excited, because she gets to hit glass bottles with a bat at sunset to help Max with some photography project. She's scared because she doesn't want to trust Max and it's hard that she's actually grown to be better instead of bitter like Chloe.

But she's also happy. Just, good old happy to be here with Max, laughing when she misses the bottle even though it's the only thing in front of her. She's not going behind her mom's back to be out here, and she knows her mom likes Max better than most, so she doesn't even have to worry about what to tell her when she gets home, and no one will suffer because she's out being a nuisance. She's just hitting the bottles and looking at the way the green glass falls in the golden sunset, talking to Max about possible shots, and realising she's happy.

"Can I see how it's looking? Sunset is officially over by now I think" Max isn't one to really boast, but she's also not one to hide her stuff from Chloe when she's asking. She smiles and looks for the best pictures, where the sun actually travels through the flying bottle chunks, and for once Chloe really feels good about appearances.

The focus is not on the bottle as she originally thought, but on her swinging, and she's actually not terrible in the photo (though mostly because Max is a very good photographer). But there's something else, too. She feels happy about the fact that she isn't just part of the project, she is the subject matter, because it means she's someone Max deems worthy to show off instead of hide, and Chloe wants to kiss her for that. 

Max isn't as colorful as Chloe with her words, but when she asks for her model's opinion in her cheeky "I'm not gonna say it" voice, Chloe just laughs and tells her she needs a pretty girl in her portfolio if she wants creepy photography guys to like her.

"I think I want just you to like me though" Max is always embarrassed, but that just makes her bold, given how she'll be embarrassed anyways. And honestly, this time it's Chloe's time to feel her face get warm as she chuckles a little hysterically and she actually feels her heart beating.

Max is sheepish, like she always is, and takes one more picture as Chloe moves around to shake her embarrassment. 

Max tells her something nice and Chloe laughs some more, and if they kiss a little in the green glass cemetery with the blue lights of just after sundown, that's for Chloe to think about in a later hour. 

For now though, she's happy.


End file.
